Curiosity
by genjutsuu
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha. A man who comes from a successful fashion company that his mother and father built, let's rephrase it; he's from a "comfortable" family. He then gets hit in the face by the door to a bookstore that this man; Naruto Uzumaki, whose mother was the infamous and famous, Kushina Uzumaki had emerged from. Credits of the cover go to original illustrator.
1. Curiosity - 1

_An 1 (Author's notes)_

 _Hi people. If you're reading this, then congrats. You've found the bad side of the internet. Anyways...this is a Sasunaru/Narusasu AU (alternate universe). There isn't enough dialogue in here, and I'm disappointed. I'll keep adding, removing, and changing based off of all of your suggestions, thoughts, or my personal opinion. That's enough of the introduction. Enjoy it. Or don't._

Sasuke sighed as he pulled himself out of his bed, momentarily after shutting off his alarm clock on his phone. He stared at himself in his dresser mirror and started fondling with his hair. It was currently 10:00 am for this 22-year-old, and he was getting ready to start the day of his oh so very interesting life. He rolled his eyes at himself in the mirror and trudged into the bathroom. He then prepared himself for the day, by taking a quick shower, styling his hair, and brushing his teeth. After that, he entered his room and threw on a black shirt with UFOs on it, and a pair of dark blue jeans to match.

He raced down the stairs, only to find Itachi sitting at the island of his kitchen. Sasuke stared at him with his infamous displeased look trying to figure out what the hell he was doing in his apartment.

"Good morning Sasuke," Itachi commented with a smile as he looked up from his book. He slid a plate over to where Sasuke was approaching the Island that Itachi had seated himself at. It was avocado toast. Sasuke approached the plate and snatched it up picking up a piece of toast, leaning against the wall of the kitchen, and taking a bite out of it savoring the flavor.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, his voice muffled because the food was still inside his mouth.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, Sasuke," Itachi said shaking his head before biting into his apple.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and swallowed his food. "That isn't what I asked." He then went to the fridge to take out of a bottle of water.

Itachi chuckled. "Someone's a little grumpy. Did you have a bad dream?"

"What?" Sasuke snapped, picking up the other piece of toast biting into that one. Sasuke then sighed, swallowed his food and massaged his temples. "Whatever. I'm going out. I might be gone for three to five hours. If you're leaving soon, make sure the door is locked," Sasuke said as he walked past the dining room table retrieving his phone and going to the entryway grabbing his shoes and slipping them on. He then grabbed his windbreaker jacket (which he doesn't really need to wear.) and put that on while picking up his keys and wallet off of a small table nearby. "Or just leave your key entirely."

"Ah, Sasuke. You're so hilarious. Have a nice time out," Itachi said as he went back to his book.

"Hn," Sasuke commented, just when his cat Asuka had come scurrying to the entryway before he was about to leave, with a confused mew. Sasuke pets her head, his pale hand running through her ginger-colored fur. He gave her head one last pat before leaving his house. Sasuke had considered that he was just going to walk since it felt exceptionally nice out. Sasuke grabbed his sunglasses before exited since the sun was shining. "See you in a bit," He said before closing the door.

First, he had to go and run a couple of errands. Since he wasn't that far from the heart of the city, he'd decided to take the busiest route since it might just be more profound. Unlike Sasuke, people in New York were naturally, well, _busy._ Sasuke didn't mind. It didn't bother him, honestly. For him to be in one of the nation's most popular news companies, _The New York Times;_ it didn't disturb him at all. Since he was in that company, he had taken up the offer to be able to travel the world getting all types of information. For example, he traveled to Beijing. For him being native to Japan, he knew some Chinese which helped him get around. Seoul was another. He didn't know the language of Koreans, which was fine since with him a few people he talked to spoke English.

Crossing the street, Sasuke had the idea of going to Starbucks. He didn't at all see the purpose of his carrying this water bottle if he were just going to buy COFFEE. For Sasuke to not be a sweets person, he still enjoyed a good cappuccino from that place. Thus, he ventured forth to the coffee shop, ordering his coffee, and leaving the wretched home of teenage girls and businessmen who didn't have internet access at home or people who tried to look as if they had lives. As Sasuke left the shop, he was debating whether he should go to the bookstore or not. I mean, he had a business trip to Moscow next summer, which is this year, and it was already the middle of spring. So, he was debating whether he should go there or not to pick up a few books on that place. He was unconsciously approaching the bookstore. Not that he was aware, of course. He was still lost in his thoughts of work and all.

Sasuke didn't even get a chance to tug on the door handle before he was smacked in the face by the door. His nose felt like it was broken. That and his beloved coffee was on the ground. Somewhat on his shirt too. Somehow his sunglasses stayed in tack. There was an obnoxiously loud person talking on the phone, and then a gasp. Sasuke had then felt someone's hands grab onto his hand and yank him up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The man replied apologizing profusely and obviously embarrassed from what he'd done.

Sasuke didn't say a word. His free hand was just busy being held over his injured nose. Sasuke finally opened his eyes through tears that'd formed through his tightly shut eyelids reacting to the pain. There he saw a boy, who looked to be a teenager but was obviously his age, with blonde dandelion colored hair, and cerulean colored eyes that really sparkled. His outfit consisted of an orange shirt, black pants, and plain white and sort of dirtied converses.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

"I'm fine," Sasuke replied taking off of his sunglass and placing them on top of his jet black hair.

"Is there any way I could make it up to you? I'm really sorry about this!" The man asked him.

The fact that he kept asking him if he needed to do something him really bothered him. "No. I'm not bothered by it," Sasuke said as he brushed himself off realizing the wet unnoticeable spot on his shirt and jacket. The man who had hit him with the door followed him into the bookstore, still harassing him about that apology thing. Anyone else would've taken a hint. Why is he so determined about this? Jeez.

Sasuke continued to walk as he headed towards the restroom. When Sasuke gave the man a serious noted tone that he didn't need any assistance or anything, he stopped and started to have a friendly conversation with Sasuke responding every now and then.

It was then that Sasuke was told that the man's name was Naruto Uzumaki; Sasuke was sure that he'd heard that name somewhere before. Sasuke then had the audacity to introduce himself. But subtler than Naruto. Sasuke went up and down the aisle looking for the books he needed. He shooed Naruto away into buying himself something from the cafe in the bookstore and telling Naruto to imagine that it's for him.

Sasuke continued to scan the aisles after grabbing the books he needed for his business trip. He was now looking for books for entertainment. As he paced down the aisles, he came across a book that had a woman with fiery red long hair, and sky-blue eyes. She wore a white dress that complimented her figure quite well, and he saw her name on the book cover; Kushina Uzumaki. Sasuke stared at the book confused for a minute, but then remembering someone she'd mentioned in one of the episodes of her tv show. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit.

Him? Naruto's her _son?_ I mean, he did have the same face as her. But...it's coincidental…

Sasuke glanced at Naruto who was now chatting with the cashier, then back at the book. Right?

Naruto then came bouncing over towards Sasuke momentarily after Sasuke put the book back. Naruto shoved this donut in his face. "Take this as an apology."

Sasuke glanced at the donut then him before pushing it away. "I don't do sweets."

Naruto was in obvious shock. "How? These are delicious!"

Sasuke grunted quietly and continued to leave the store, ignoring him. How can he be so attractive, yet so annoying?

"So.." Naruto began as they strolled down the street. "Are you from here?"

Sasuke looked at him then forward again. "No. I'm actually from Osaka Prefecture. Although I am staying here for a short period of time."

Naruto's eyes lit up in interest. "Oh really? That's so cool."

Sasuke nodded slowly as they continued to walk. The only question that weighed on his mind was that book with his mother on it. But to be sure, Sasuke had to ask. It'd be rude to assume that Kushina was his mother.

"Naruto," Sasuke began, turning his gaze to Naruto. "Could you tell me about yourself and your family?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I mean, my family isn't really all that special. It's just my dad, brother an' me. My mother is included too, but she died in an accident a few years ago," Naruto's voice trailed off but then went back to his regular tone. "But I used to video call her an' stuff. We met a few times before she had to go and be a special guest in shows." Naruto said sticking his hands in his pocket.

Sasuke took a moment to absorb that information. He didn't know why, but he wanted to hold Naruto's hand. It was after that thought that Naruto then rested his gaze upon him.

"What about you? What's so great about Sasuke the great?" Naruto teased; obviously trying to lighten the mood.

Oh right. Sasuke had been so selfless that he'd hadn't thought about talking about himself.

"My family? Well, my father is Fugaku Uchiha of-"

" _The Uchiha Industries_?!" Naruto interrupted in an almost shrieked tone.

Sasuke sighed heavily. So even boys like him got obsessed with a fashion company.

"Yes," Sasuke continued. "My mother is Mikoto. She's the head of the women's fashion. My brother, Itachi, he's part of the modeling and photography agency. My father is the CEO of the company."

When Sasuke had finished explaining, Naruto looked so...happy? No, that wasn't it. Well whatever it was, it's hard to describe.

After the introductions, Naruto still trailed after Sasuke as he went to do things that he was supposed to do in the first place. Buying things, he wanted or needed, exploring, things like that. The time came to 5:00. Only about five hours since Sasuke had left his home. He felt as if it were time for him to go home.

Naruto was about to leave too. Much to Sasuke's relief. But Naruto had insisted that they'd go out to eat or something. Sasuke declined; a lot. A much to his surprise, he arrived back to his apartment with a phone number in his hand and an uncertain expression on his face.

Of course, Itachi was still there. He was restocking Sasuke's fridge with food since Sasuke hadn't gone to the grocery store yet. Concerned for his little brother's well-being, Itachi came over to him as Sasuke took off of his shoes in the entryway.

"Sasuke? Everything alright?" Itachi questioned as he took Sasuke's coat.

Sasuke walked into the living room and flopped down on the sofa. His cat came padding towards him momentarily. She lay in his lap, falling asleep.

"I," Sasuke finally began. "Am fine. Everything is okay." He shook his head as if he were trying to make Itachi forgetful of what had happened.

"Really, now?" Itachi asked, frowning. "Well if it isn't anything wrong, help me put the food up. And wash your hands before doing so." Itachi commented as he went into the kitchen. Sasuke then arose himself from the sofa, softly moving his cat and placing her on one of the cushions and going into the kitchen.

As he washed his hands at the sink, he was mentally beating himself up over the fact that the phone number that was given to him didn't mean anything at all.

"Jeez," Sasuke muttered to himself as he put away the asparagus that was bought for him.

 _AN (Author's note)_

 _Alright...then. That concludes the first part. I honestly do not know how this would end or work out, but we'll see. Right now, my only beta readers are my re-reading and my Grammarly application. I'd like feedback! Thanks for reading._


	2. Curiosity - 2

_Au (author's note) 3_

 _Hello everyone, and here I am with chapter two. I tried to make Kiba and Naruto sound like suburb dwellers with their accents and stuff, but I speak properly so it's hard for me to do that. And that photographer thing?!_ _ **I JUST ADDED IT IN OUT OF THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE I'M TRYING TO THINK OF A PROPER PROFESSION FOR NARUTO.**_ _Anyways, enjoy, or don't._

The next day went by smoothly;

Minus the fact that Naruto kept texting Sasuke all day while he was at work.

Sasuke was busily printing, proofreading and helping others with their own projects. No wonder he's employee of the month so often. But the downside was that Naruto kept texting him which felt like every millisecond. Sasuke growled to himself in frustration and put his phone on silent.

Naruto whined. Kiba, his best friend had recognized that factor.

They were currently in the living room of Naruto's home, and Kiba was playing GTAV on Naruto's PS4.

"Oi, Naruto," Kiba said, his concentration being broken from Naruto's complaining. "Stop whining."

"Sasuke is ignoring me again," He mumbled while turning on his phone and looking at the notification bar.

Kiba his head, honestly perceiving the fact that this man was only 22, and he was acting like a spoiled brat that couldn't get their favorite toy after their mother had said no. He then put down the controller and turned towards Naruto who was lying on the leather couch in the living room.

Kiba and Naruto had been friends for as long as Naruto could remember. For as long as Naruto could tie his shoe, that is. Naruto had recently moved from Chicago. Kiba had to stay and Naruto was a crying mess. Even though he'd chosen to follow after his father, Naruto was the type to cling to anyone he loved dearly. His father was one of them.

Even though Minato, his father, and Naruto argued relentlessly when Naruto was only a teenager, he still loved him dearly and grew out of the rebellious attitude that he had. He clings to his brother as well as his friends as well.

"So, Kiba," Naruto began. "I think that I might really like Sasuke," Naruto said sounding like an elementary student.

Kiba just let out a loud "ha". "Who would've missed it? You've been texting the poor guy nonstop all day today and complaining when he hasn't responded in less than 2 minutes. I'm surprised he hasn't blocked you yet." Kiba said as he picked the controller back up and controlled his online character into getting inside of its car.

Naruto pouted. "It's not like he probably doesn't like me, or else he'd wouldn't have taken my number." 

Kiba just sucked his teeth when another online player killed him. "Well, you'd better stop before he starts to NOT like you," Kiba said.

Naruto began to protest, but Kiba dismissed him with, "Don't think about it too much, blonde. Then Naruto went silent for a minute which was very unusual for this loudmouth. Then he just sat upright on the sofa and snatched the controller out of Kiba's hand. After a few threats of "I'm going to kill you if you use my ammo" from Kiba, Naruto got up to go retrieve a beer for Kiba so he could shut up. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't drink one himself. He had work later today. Kiba had just got off of an all-night shift, but the fool isn't even close to tired. Somehow, he works as a veterinarian from the vet not too far from here. And Naruto worked as a photographer. He loved taking photos of people and things for businesses or his own.

For Naruto to be as dumb as he is, he was ultimately successful. And his family was proud of him for that. He was too.

Naruto was about to enter the living room when he saw his brother, Nagato walk into the house and close the door behind him. He looked exhausted. He works as a surgeon.

"Ah, Naruto." He said smiling walking over to his younger brother to hug him.

Naruto hugged him back. "Welcome home, Nagato."

Nagato looked in the living room and saw Kiba on the sofa, still playing the same game. "Hello, Kiba."

Kiba looked at him and waved. "Wassup."

Nagato sighed and sat down in the chair in the kitchen at the island.

Naruto sat down with him, and they began talking. Naruto hadn't seen Nagato in the longest; he's always working. Nagato didn't really show anything different from when his mother died, unlike Naruto who became a rebellious child, and Minato, their father who became depressed. Nagato was a little unlike himself for a while. But he recovered almost fully after a year. He got into the acceptance stage pretty quickly. After that, he worked on cheering up everyone else up, helping them reach their acceptance stages relatively fast.

Kiba joined in on the conversation too. They didn't really talk about much. Naruto had stepped out of the conversation moments later so that he could use the bathroom. He did his business in the toilet and his mind was swirling with thoughts of what he should tell his brother on Sasuke. His brother knew that he was bisexual, but he didn't really feel as if it were time to tell his older brother about Sasuke, as it may cause his brother to get worrisome. Naruto sighed and flushed the toilet, then washed his hands before exiting the bathroom.

Sasuke flopped down in his chair at his house. He was so glad that he was able to relax after such a long day. He threw his head back on the love chair and closed his eyes. Sasuke stared at the ceiling and heaved a sigh. His cat came racing towards him as if she were there for him when he was in distress. Asuka jumped on his lap, and he smoothed out her hair. Then a thought came to his mind.

He had forgotten to text back Naruto.

Sasuke quickly grabbed his phone and scrolled through all of the messages that Naruto had sent. Jeez. This guy was so determined…

He stopped when he had seen a bunch of messages of him apologizing to him for being annoying. What? When did he ever proclaim him as "annoying"?

Without thinking Sasuke dialed his number on his phone He didn't know why, but he wanted to clarify that he didn't have anything against this guy. Moments later, Sasuke heard a click then Naruto's voice.

"Hello?" Naruto answered. Sasuke heard other voices in the background. Wondering who they were, he started to strike up a conversation with that general topic.

"Are you with someone? Who is it?" Sasuke asked, petting his cat.

"Ah, yeah. I'm with my brother and my friend Kiba," Naruto said, shooing away Kiba when he came closer towards him.

"I see. Am I bothering you?"

Naruto laughed. "Not at all-" was all Naruto could say before there were this random muffled noise and a bunch of voices.

Sasuke looked puzzled. What the hell was going on there? "Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh shut up Naruto! Stop being a pussy!" Sasuke heard.

Sasuke looked worried. What the fuck?

"'Ello. I'm Kiba, Naruto's wingman, and-" Kiba managed.

"Kiba give me my damn phone before you lose your ability to masturbate!" Naruto screeched.

Sasuke was lost for words. There is way too much going on with these people. Are the Uzumakis' usually like this?

Sasuke groaned in frustration. This was such a bad idea. "Excuse me, you're Kiba, right? Would you mind passing the phone to Naruto?" Sasuke said in a steady tone, trying to tune out his impatience.

Kiba gasped over the phone. "Well, well! Naruto didn't tell me you were this polite!"

Sasuke was slightly surprised by this. A day after meeting and Naruto was already talking about him?

Before Sasuke could say anything, there were noises of what seemed to be Naruto yelling at Kiba things like "I'm gonna fucking kill you" and Kiba laughing really hard while saying, "Nagato your brother has lost it".

When all calmed down, Naruto heaved a heavy sigh and spoke into the phone with a smile. "Sorry about that," he said.

Sasuke snapped himself back to reality. "So Kiba had mentioned that you were talking about me," Sasuke started.

Lie. Kiba hadn't really mentioned anything; just the fact that Sasuke was polite.

Naruto sounded flustered. It was kinda cute. For him. "Oh! I was just mentioning it to him and stuff because I felt as if he should know."

Sasuke picked up his cat with one arm and placed her back on the chair which he'd got up from.

"Really? I hope there isn't an exception for me because I'm an Uchiha?" Sasuke said, his snarkiness sort of and not intended.

"Hmm? How does one be as sarcastic and as polite as you at the same time?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked innocently. "I'm afraid I am not following where you are coming from."

"Sarcastic _and_ polite? I'm intrigued." Naruto said.

Sasuke scoffed and smirked. "Sure."

Sasuke had almost forgotten why he'd called Naruto. "Naruto," He began. "I have a question."

"Yeah?" Naruto answered, anxiously and impatiently.

Sasuke heistated for a moment there. Then after he inhaled a breath and opened his mouth to speak, Naruto spoke up.

"What're you doing this weekend?" Naruto blurted out.

Sasuke searched through the fridge, wondering what he should make himself for dinner. "I don't know yet...most likely nothing."

Naruto nodded slightly in an understanding tone. "Well if you wanna, we should-"

"Sure," Sasuke said agreeing on the idea immediately, without letting him finish.

Naruto chuckled on the other end of the line. Sasuke felt his heart flutter. He squeezed onto his phone.

"Alright, so do you wanna talk more, or what?" Naruto asked as he shoved one hand into his pocket.

Say yes, say yes, say yes! Sasuke mentally shouted to himself like an idiotic fangirl. He was gay, not boy obsessed. Then he inhaled sharply. "No, that's all."

"Ah, okay," Naruto said as something came back to his mind. "By the way, didn't you wanna tell me something?"

Sasuke quickly answered. "No, it's fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow or something."

Naruto scoffed. "I wouldn't bet on it. Talk to you later." Naruto said before hanging up.

"You too," Sasuke mumbled to himself quietly.

Sasuke started to grab bell peppers out of the refrigerator and white rice out of the pantry, his phone went off for his text message notification. He went to check his phone to see who it was and saw that it was a text message from that doofus Naruto:

" _Miss me already, huh?"_

Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. He'd wish that Naruto would stop with the mixed signals! It's grating out of all sheer honesty.

Sasuke slammed his phone a little too hard on the island in the kitchen. He felt his body temperature rise up slightly. A little _too_ slightly. He then went into the bathroom and looked to see his pearly paled and untouched skin was reddened on his cheeks. Him? _Blushing?_

Sasuke relaxed his face trying to calm himself down as he hasn't blushed for the longest. Cliche, I know. But Naruto was the unpredictable type and these mixed signals that he was spewing oh so recklessly wasn't helping either.

 _That idiot_ , Sasuke thought to himself as he pressed a cool and wet towel on his face.

 _An (author's notes) 4_

 _That concludes chapter 2. I felt as if I did bad and good on this. Oh well. We'll see. Thanks for reading._

 _Posted; 27/11/2018_


End file.
